The Young Women and The Lazy Prince
by meowcubed3
Summary: There lived a women marked with misfortune. She decided to depose a lazy ruler and place a better one upon the throne, but her meddling created even trouble. Now, she must mend her mistakes. (Formerly "The Mark of The Moon")
1. Chapter 1: The Lonely Birch Tree

**The Lonely Birch Tree**

The old woman was tired. She had been traveling a long time now. Her knarled fingers curled into her hands when a particularly large hill loomed in front of her.

"Gah, what is this land coming to when no one offers to help an elderly lady?" She grumbled and began to trudge upward. "Does no one remember the stories? I could have sworn it was only yesterday that that rude youth called me an old witch. At least he got what he deserved." The old woman stopped and put a hand on her back.

"Agh! This back gets worse every day." She tightened the scarf around head and hitched up her skirt so she could move off the path into the forest. Settling on rock farther into the woods the elderly woman notice the small cottage in a clearing a little ways from her. The woman got up and moved towards it. In front of the house stood a finely carved cradle. Leaning over the cradle the old woman could see a baby girl with dark wispy curls and gray blue eyes lay in it.

"My, my! What do we have here?" Muttered the old woman. Unlike most babies the child did not cry when confronted with the hideous woman's long hooked nose, sagging skin and sharp teeth. Instead the child looked at her curiously as if trying to decide what to make of her. The crone picked up the girl and brushed back her fine hair. On the left side of the child's face, under the ear, a dark birthmark curled up onto her cheek.

"Interesting. An unlucky one like me. Tell me little one, do you know what you are?" In response the child reached out to the elderly woman. When old woman drew back, the child began to grasp wildly at the air.

"I suppose not. But one day you will. You may end up like me. Or not." The woman held the girl in her arms slowly rocking the child. Then she began to sing, crooning in a ragged voice.

Why do you stand, swaying

Oh slender birch tree

With your head bent

To your very stem?

But across the road

Across a wide river

Similarly lonely

Stands a tall oak tree.

How can I, birch tree,

Clamber over to the oak tree?

I wouldn't bend and sway then as I do now,

I wouldn't bend and sway then as I do now,

With my slender branches,

I would lean against him

And with his foliage

I would whisper day and night.

The crone smiled down at the child.

"How did you like that little one? This is one that my mother sang to me, and I sang to my own daughters." The child merely smiled back, her eyes dancing. The cottage door opened and a frazzled young woman appeared.

"Who are you!? What are you doing with my baby!?" The mother shrieked in a panic. "Get away from her!" The old woman snarled, baring her pointed teeth. She placed the child back in the cradle.

"Remember, the birch tree is still left alone." Then she swept back into the forest leaving the young mother to fret over her child.

…

Alexandra was bored. She was all alone since everyone was at the fair. Why wasn't she at the fair? Because her mother had forbidden it.

"You're always saying I need to spend more time with people my age! This is the perfect opportunity to do so." Alexandra's mother shook her head.

"I can't let you go off without supervision. You always manage to get into trouble when I'm not looking." The girl looked indignant.

"Mama, what have I ever done that makes you think I can't be trusted?" Rubbing her temples, the worn out woman looked at Alexandra with an annoyed expression.

"Let's see." She began to count off on her fingers. "You were treed by wolves when you wandered into the forest, you nearly drowned yourself when you fell off the rocks by the river, and you almost burned down the village whe-"

"Alright, Alright! I see your point! But if you don't trust me now how can you ever trust me? I'm thirteen for crying out loud! Don't I deserve a little freedom? Lyudmila is already engaged, and she's only two years older."

"You can have your freedom when you prove yourself responsible. You are not going to that fair and that's final!" Alexandra looked at her pleadingly, clasping her hands together as if praying.

"But Mama-"

"I said you're not going! Who knows what trouble you could get up to at the fair?" Alexandra's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Now, I will be going over to the next town over to do the fittings for Lady Elena's dress. I won't be back until after sunset. Please don't break anything." Alexandra's mother leaned over and kissed the girl's dark hair, which Alexandra had inherited from her. Aside from a few grey streaks and wrinkles, Alexandra and her mother looked alike. Her eyes were the only thing she had inherited from her long dead father, which were a strange pale blue-grey color.

"Be good." Alexandra just grumbled and refused to meet her mother's eyes. Then Alexandra's mother walked out the door with her shawl and sewing basket.

The streets were deserted. Alexandra leaned against the side of her house. She scowled. If everyone else was going then why the hell shouldn't she? Dashing inside to grab her shawl, Alexandra also pocketed a few coins. Grinning she braided her hair and walked to the fair.

…

The fair was a flurry of movement and color. Stalls and stands full of exotic spices and fine fabrics. Alexandra craned her neck, trying to take everything in. Fortune tellers beckoned to her and merchants hawked their wares. Spring made everyone boisterous and joyful, especially after a long winter like the one they had this year. She passed by a stall with freshly backed cakes and could not resist spending her coins on one. Nibbling on it she heard the sound of music. Drawn to it like a moth drawn to a flame, Alexandra moved towards the laughter and music.

An old man played a fiddle in the middle of a cobbled square. Girls danced in a ring with their hands joined, giggling and turning about. Alexandra clapped along with the rhythm, not daring to enter the circle of dancers. She didn't know anyone there, and wouldn't know the first thing. Alexandra's mother always had her sewing, or spinning.

A trio of maidens scampered over to join the dance when the song ended, creating a momentary opening. Without thinking, Alexandra jumped in.

She watched the others carefully, imitating their steps. Alexandra was concentrating so intently on her feet that she neglected to notice where she was going. She bumped into the dancer next to her, causing the girl stumble and fall. Alexandra face heated up.

"Watch it!" The girl snapped from the ground.

"I'm sorry! I, I just wasn't looking where I was going!" Alexandra felt her chest constrict. She whimpered. "I'm so sorry." Then she ran. She didn't care where she was going just as long that she got away. Down alleys and crowded streets she ran knocking people down until she ran straight out of the town into the woods. The people glanced at on another before continuing to dance, forgetting about the clumsy little girl.

Out of breath, Alexandra leaned up against a tree. She glanced up into its swaying branches, and noticed it was a birch. Feeling as alone as the birch, Alexandra started to quietly sob. Then she noticed the woman. The woman was cooking over a fire but paused when she saw Alexandra.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here. I mean now I can see you're here, I'm not saying that you're not its just-" the woman held up a hand.

"Stop babbling child, I cannot make a word you are saying. Alexandra immediately closed her mouth. The woman was obviously a gypsy. She had black hair and eyes, and was wearing a dark purple dress that had seen better days, a golden sash, and large hoop earrings and had a light blue scarf holding back her hair.

"I'll ask again, who are you?" Alexandra bit her lip. Most other times she would answer with her name but today she had gone and done something foolish yet again.

"I'm not really sure." This caused the woman to chuckle.

"Good answer. Now what can I do for you? You look upset." Alexandra tucked a stray hair behind her ear and thought.

"What is that?" Said the woman sharply.

"What is what?"

"The mark under your ear." The woman pointed to it.

"My scar? I've had since I was little when I accidentally fell."

"Oh." Seeming disappointed the woman returned to her cooking

"Why?"

"I was only remembering an old story. People born with birthmarks are unlucky. More than one disinherited child was born with one. Though, the birthmark itself was probably why they got disinherited, rather than the misfortune supposedly caused by it." The woman sat back on her heels for a moment. "My grandmother did know a sorceress with a very unusual mark on her face."

"A sorceress? With magic?" said Alexandra, leaning forward.

"Magic." Scoffed the gypsy woman. "Magic is just tricks and illusions. True power is ingrained in what you say and do. When someone hurls angry words at a friend and curses them to wander the world. Or when an armless mother regrows her limbs by reaching to save her child from drowning. That is power."

"So everyone has some power. I wonder why some do not use theirs." Mused Alexandra.

"Good question." Then the church bells began to chime the hour in town. Alexandra realized how late it was.

"I have to get back before my mother does." Frantically Alexandra scrambled in the direction of the town.

"Wait!" Called out the woman. She untied her beautiful blue scarf and tossed to Alexandra. Alexandra reached up and caught it as it floated down.

"Thank you!" Alexandra yelled back over her shoulder as she ran. The gypsy woman merely shook her head.

…

Snow swirled in the air, blown around by the freezing wind. A woman with a blue scarf walked down the street. Her dark hair whipped around her revealing a mark that curved up from her ear across her cheek. Alexandra was looking for someone. In one of the gutters lay a drunkard in rags. She kicked him. Hard.

"Wake up!" The man did stir. Alexandra glanced around. Her gaze fell on a bucket of frozen over water. She picked up a nearby stick and used it to break the ice on the water. Then she lifted the bucket up and hurled its contents on the man. The man sputtered and sat up.

"What the hell?"

Alexandra sneered.

"Did I wake you?"

The drunkard gave her a look of absolute hatred.

What do you want Sorceress? Come to inflicted more pain on me? I thought you got what you wanted. You gave that fool my throne, there is nothing more you can take from me." Alexandra looked around uncomfortably.

"I need your help."

At this, the man began to laugh hysterically.

"You, you need my help. No force on this earth could make me help you!"

"You were right! Is that what you want to hear? Listen I made a mistake. The man I put on your throne is even worse than you. He's a complete imbecile!"

"Go to hell!"

"You're a little late on that," snarled Alexandra. "I've been there and they threw me out!"

"Knowing you, Sorceress, that's probably true. Alright, I will help you. But you must help me regain my kingdom."

"Done." Alexandra offered her hand to the man. After a moment he took it. She helped him stand. Then they walked off into the growing blizzard, and they soon disappeared in a flurry of white.

**Author's Note: I have finally gotten back to this story! I went back and edited, as well as rewriting some parts. I would like coolcat12345 for pointing out discrepancies and helping me out with the rest of the story. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Christening

**Christening**

Alexandra slammed the door behind them in order to keep the snow out. Even so, a flurry of ice and wind coated the floor in white. She did her best to brush the snow off her cloak, but much of it had already frozen. She leaned against the door, massaging her fingers and nose in order to rub some warmth into them. As she did this, Alexandra glanced around the inn, surveying her new surroundings. She stood in a small, dimly-lit room filled with chairs and table. A fire roared in a corner, and the man practically ran to it. She watched as he huddled over the open flames, trying to absorb its warmth. She felt a pang of regret at dumping the ice water on him. It had been a foolish decision, one that she knew could kill the man, but in her haste had not thought it through. They had gotten him some dry clothes, but she could never let him know she was angry at herself for that. Just asking for his help undermined her authority.

Behind her, someone cleared their throat. Alexandra turned to see a disgruntled-looking older man with a long mustache, who must have been inn keeper. She plastered a smile on her face before speaking.

"Good evening, sir. My brother and I are looking for a place to stay during the night, and we were hoping that your inn would have a vacant room."

The innkeeper glanced at her "brother." He was a sickly, tall man with dark eyes and a beard the color of wheat beneath the filth. Alexandra resisted the urge to touch her black braids. The man sighed, but he nodded.

"I do indeed have an empty room. If you have enough coin to pay, you and your brother are welcome to it."

Alexandra turned away before pulling out a purse out of her boot. She paid, but parting with her money left a bitter taste in her mouth. The man grunted approvingly.

"Third door on the left."

The man moved slowly away from the blaze and crept up the small, rickety stairs ahead of Alexandra. Each step creaked. The man pushed open the door, as it squeaked in protest. He flopped down on the bed and curled up. Alexandra eyed him. She could practically see little black dots jumping on him already.

"I suppose I'll take the floor"

A noise of consent drifted up from the bundle. Alexandra bent to light the fire and muttered to herself.

"The fleas would eat me alive anyway."

"I wouldn't want to deprive them of a meal, Sorceress."

Alexandra turned around to face the lump of furs and cloth.

"I have a name."

"I don't care."

They sat in silence, Alexandra stoking the fire. The innkeeper's wife knocked on the door and entered with two bowls of barley and mushroom soup. She was a tad shorter than Alexandra, with a careworn face lined with years of labor. She smiled when presenting the wooden bowls that had steam rising from them.

Alexandra thanked her, and sipped the warming soup.

She turned to the bed, and poked the man.

"You. Wake up. I have food for you."

He rolled over.

"I have a name too. Alyen."

"I know."

He took the bowl. They started to eat, again lapsing into silence again. The fire burned down into glowing embers. They could hear the wind howling outside the wall. Alexandra stirred the cherry-red coals.

"Alexandra."

Alyen looked over at her.

"What?"

"My name. It's Alexandra."

"Oh." He paused. "Then, Alexandra, what is your plan to get my throne back?"

Alexandra stared into the coals.

"You won't be getting the throne back. At least, Alyen won't."

Alyen sat up, his pale hair shadowing his eyes.

"What do you mean, I won't be getting back? I thought that was the point."

"Prince Alyen will never be allowed to be to rule again. You know that. You drove your territory to ruin though sheer negligence and corruption!" Alexandra turned around, her eyes shining. "The next ruler must be a newcomer, someone clean. You must reinvent yourself."

Alyen leaned forward. They were almost nose to nose in the cramped room.

"A new identity. Who shall I become?"

Alexandra grinned slowly, showing all her teeth.

"I was thinking a hard-working and clever warrior that possess, above all, a keen sense of justice."

Alyen laughed. It was a painful sound, scratchy and deep.

"Me, a soldier? Me, hard-working, clever and having a sense of justice. You are mad, Sorceress." His face darkened. "You took my rightful place from me. You will get it back for me. Without any of this disguise nonsense."

Alexandra gazed without blinking. "Prince Alyen will never take the throne again. However, another will. That will be you."

His matted hair and frostbitten sharp nose belonged to a beggar, and his attitude to a bitter and arrogant man. Still, Alexandra would create an ideal warrior, and later ruler, out of him.

"Do I get to pick a name?"

She shrugged.

"I don't care."

He closed his eyes for a moment and tilted his head back. A few breaths later he opened his eyes.

"Sasha."

"That's fine. Is there any particular reason why?"

"None I"s care to share with you." He turned back to the wall.

Alexandra laid down, facing the embers. She wondered if the storm would let up by the first light. She wondered how Alyen's former kingdom was managing without anyone to guide it. Not well, or at least she had heard. She had only gone back once since deposing the prince. But most of all, she wonder how exactly she was going to accomplish her plan. She tightened her blue scarf and took a deep breath.

"We have a rough journey ahead. Do you know how much work we have to do?"

Sasha gave no reply. She glanced over at him. He was snoring softly. Alexandra smiled.

**Author's Note: Now this chapter night not be terribly exciting, but it gets certain things out of the way, and the story can really get off the ground. Thanks again to coolcat12345 for the name, and please review!**


End file.
